This invention relates to medical members for insertion into organisms and, more particularly, to high performance medical members for insertion into organisms, typically prostheses such as an artificial heart and an artificial vein and medical devices such as a blood bag, a catheter, a blood transportation tool, dialysis apparatus, an artificial joint and an artificial tooth.
More specifically, the invention concerns an artificial joint, particularly an improved artificial joint featuring reduced frictional resistance.